Just the two of us
by Chinese colored
Summary: Russia shut his eyes again. Just 10 minutes had passed since the last time he checked his watch. Yao... He'd arrive in a few hours. Would he like what Ivan had prepared for him? He knew Yao wasn't fond of parties, but... Ivan wanted him to be happy.


**Summary:** Russia shut his eyes again. Just 10 minutes had passed since the last time he checked his watch. Yao... He'd arrive in a few hours. Would he like what Ivan had prepared for him? He knew Yao wasn't fond of parties, but... Ivan wanted him to be happy. To have a good time. And it was his birthday. He'd do anything to see him smile.

**Words:** 2378

**Warning(s): **Euh... It's more than lime... But not lemon... So... Not-lime-not-lemon : D

**Disclaimer:** Wait, just wait and you'll see... Someday, they'll be mine...

So... This was written for **Vanushka** in Spanish, but I preferred to translate it and upload it in English before ^^ So, tell me what you think~ Reviews make me happy : D

* * *

Russia shut his eyes again. Just 10 minutes had passed since the last time he checked his watch. Yao... He'd arrive in a few hours. Would he like what Ivan had prepared for him? He knew Yao wasn't fond of parties, but... Ivan wanted him to be happy. To have a good time. And it was his birthday. He'd do anything to see him smile. To see the smile that brightened his life whenever he saw it. No, it wasn't just seeing his smile. It was _knowing_ that he was responsible for his smile what made him so happy. Him, who had observed Yao throughout so many moments in his life. Him, better than anyone else, was aware of how difficult it probably was to Yao the simple gesture of stretching the corners of his mouth without looking awkward. He had seen so many things that it almost was a miracle that he could still smile; even more... That he still had a blind confidence in his people. If Ivan were in his place...

He shook his head. No. He shouldn't think that way. Yao didn't like it; he used to say that, even though centuries passed, humans didn't change. And thus, they should understand them and try to accept them.

Thinking about Yao brought his doubts again to his mind. Would Yao be angry for this birthday party? But it wasn't a proper party, though... There weren't any other guests, apart from both of them. Ivan didn't think he could stand the other countries voluntarily, and in his free time. It was more than enough having to see them in the meetings and restrain the necessity of using his water pipe against them. But, back to the subject worrying him, Yao had made very clear that he didn't want to have a party.

A very cheerful Ivan was walking quickly across a hallway. He was looking for Yao, who was standing in the end of said corridor. The Asian's birthday was close, and the Russian wanted to give Yao the party he deserved. But Yao seemed to think otherwise, he just wanted to spend a peaceful day, just for a change. Lately, even this was impossible for him.

_When he arrived where the Chinese was, Ivan stopped, showing him his radiant smile._

"_Yao-kun, Yao-kun! You'll spend your birthday with me, da? I want to... I want... I'm..." As willing as he was to tell Yao about his plans, he was tripping over his tongue. Raising his hands to calm him down, Yao cut him._

"_Stop it, Ivan, aru. Calm down and speak slowly, I don't understand you, aru!"_

_Ivan took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment,__trying to get his thoughts in order. The problem was that it wasn't easy, because he had a thousand ideas in__his head._

"_I want to invite Yao to his birthday party, da?"_

"_Ivan, no... I don't want special celebrations, aru. I have enough with the parties France holds whenever he has an excuse, aru." Yao shook his head, rejecting the idea. Ivan gave him a sad look._

"_B-but Yao-kun..." Russia pouted, emphasizing his childish face. He wasn't willing to put aside this party, and he would do anything to make Yao agree to come._

_Yao sighed; he knew as well as Ivan that it was a lost battle even before starting it. But he was a very old country, and he had his pride, so there was no way he would give up so easily. Ivan was aware and would insist until he actually accepted. After all... It had always been like that. Both of them found satisfaction in this game with no rules except the ones they had established without words so long ago, with one look and a thousand caresses._

"_I've just said 'no', Ivan, aru." Yao waved his hand in front of Ivan, as if the simple idea of celebrating his birthday was haunting him and he wanted to shoo it. "I don't want to put up with these stupid, stuck-up countries a second more than the strictly necessary."_

_Ivan grinned. It was hidden as a refusal in his rejection, between the lines, hidden and dissembled with a mastery acquired with millenniums of existence. His way to convince him was camouflaged, but as the centuries passed, he had also learned to find and use the clues Yao offered him._

"_Ah, but you don't have to see them, da? It might be a party with Ivan as the only guest, da? It would be just both of us..." He gave Yao an opportunity to decline his invitation one, just one more time. They knew they didn't need more._

"_But... A party would remind me I'm old, aru..." Yao lowered his gaze, lost in his memories. "It would remind me of the past, aru..."_

"_What if it was just like any other day? Ivan asks Yao out to a dinner for no reason, da?" He held back a childish giggle that wanted to escape from his lips too soon._

"_Well... I suppose it's ok, aru. I'd really like to have a dinner with you _for no reason_, aru."_

Ivan hugged him tight for a few seconds and then started running in the opposite direction, wanting to prepare a big party –no, dinner- for Yao.

Actually, it _was_ a dinner... It just celebrated Yao's birthday... and Ivan thought about it as a party. He even dared to prepare a little cake for them, but hesitated when putting candles on it. Finally, not knowing exactly how many years Yao had –probably, even Yao himself didn't know- he decided to put only one candle, symbolizing the year he left back.

He shot a quick gaze at the watch again. Was Yao late, or was it just his imagination? No, he was probably getting obsessed...

Suddenly, three knocks on the door. At last, there he was! Trying to keep calm he rushed to open the door, finding himself right in front of Yao. Yao, who was, to tell the truth… Quite beautiful. If he didn't know him as well as he did, he'd have swore that he was wearing a female cheongsam, but he recognized the garment as a tight, male changshan which accentuated the delicate figure he had. Ivan could lose himself for hours in the inch of skin this mandarin collar exposed. He'd like to take his time in running his lips though this perfect line delineating his collarbone, connecting his neck and his shoulder. His fingers longed to be able to lose themselves one more time in the smooth curve of Yao's waist, with Ivan's blind desire as their only leader.

Some of his thought might have reflected in his expression, because a blush covered Yao's cheeks, and he looked down to the floor, his feet; anywhere but Ivan's violet irises. He has searching desperately for something to say.

"Ah… Too well-dressed, aru?" He asked, shyly.

Ivan wandered his eyes once again across his red and gold changshan. Too well-dressed? Impossible, he looked absolutely perfect like this. He smiled and took Yao's hands between his, playing with his fingers.

"Yao's always perfect, no matter what he wears, da?" He pulled his hands to bring him closer and kiss his cheek, making the Asian giggle.

"Xièxiè, aru. Actually… I was worried about not being appropriately dressed, aru. It's my birthday after all, aru…"

No trace was left of his initial reluctance, he no longer bothered himself to pretend he didn't care about this. Well, it so happened that he _did_ care. How could it be otherwise, when Ivan was so looking forward to celebrate his birthday? His mere excitement, the mere fact that his eyes brightened as he saw him, was enough for him to enjoy this little party. Besides… Who on Earth didn't enjoy spending some time with their most loved person?

Ivan merely smiled and pulled him towards the inside of his house, where a table set for dinner was waiting for them. The table was covered by a spotless white tablecloth which highlighted the bright yellow of the sunflower placed in a vase on the middle of the table. The china tableware, Chinese of course, casted sparkles with the light of a little candle next to the vase. Nothing too over-elaborate, because Yao once told Ivan that, in simplicity, beauty could hardly hide and was easily found.

"Wait here for a moment, Yao-kun!" Ivan told him; making him sit on one of the two chairs disposed, one in front of another, by the table.

Then, he disappeared towards the kitchen and returned with two plates in which he had prepared a mixture of tasty-looking Chinese and Russian dishes. He put one in front of Yao, and the other one in front of his own place, taking a seat. Then, he poured some tea in both cups and raised his gaze to search Yao's eyes, which were looking at him attentively, following his every move.

"This looks really nice, aru…" smiled Yao, examining the food in front of him. He couldn't explain the pleasure that filled him every time he saw that Ivan was making a big effort so everything was perfect; but just seeing his determination was enough for the dinner to reach the perfection that both of them were looking for.

Russia smiled at the compliment and gave him a soft "thanks" before motioning him with a gesture of his hand that he could start eating. He knew that, even if they were so close to each other, Yao wouldn't start until Ivan told him to. They ate in silence, broken every now and then by one of them. There hadn't been many occasions in the last months for them to be together and alone, so with this dinner they had what they had been hoping for a long time: a moment to enjoy each other's company. They didn't need to tell how much they have missed the other; it was something that their kisses would tell much more efficiently than any word they could say.

It didn't take them too much to finish eating, and when they did, they took the plates end everything else back to the kitchen. Once they had finished, Yao leaned onto the counter and looked at Ivan. He wanted to thank him for everything, but he didn't know how.

"Ivan, I…" He looked away for a moment, and then looked back into Ivan's violet irises with a smile. "Thank you, aru. I know that sometimes I'm not easy to deal with, and…"

The Russian cut him. He'd have to talk later; he had something more important to show him.

"It's ok, Yao-kun! Tell me later, da?" With his ever-present childish smile, he covered Yao's eyes with his hands and led him back to the living room, warning him once and again not to open his eyes.

When he managed to make him promise he wouldn't look, he rushed to the kitchen and took the cake, returning to the room with Yao, who still had his eyes shut. He placed the cake in front of him with the candle lit and gave Yao a little kiss on the lips.

"You can open your eyes now, Yao-kun!"

Yao did as he was told and when he saw the cake in front of him, he stood motionless and in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then, with that smile that brightened his face and his eyes turned to Ivan and embraced him tightly, laughing. Ivan returned the hug, laughing along with Yao.

"Xièxiè, aru! Xièxiè! Ivan, this is…!

"Happy birthday, da? I hope you like it…"

He didn't let Ivan say anything else. Suddenly, Yao searched Ivan's lips with his, silencing him efficiently. Without hesitation, and as the kiss was growing more intense; Yao slid his hands under Ivan's clothes, stealing a smile and a purr from the Russian.

As expected, Ivan didn't want to be less and after a time that might have lasted an eternity, in which they shared infinite caresses; the blonde undid that changshan he had liked so much earlier, but which was so bothering now.

As both of the Russian's hands rested on the Asian's waist, his eyes ran through his whole figure, memorizing –no, remembering- every detail. At some point, his left hand undid what was left of the changshan and made it slide down Yao's shoulders, smiling at the sight of this naked torso once again. As he longed when he saw Yao at his door, he kissed every inch from his now exposed neck and collarbone. His fingers made his way through this path they had delineated and marked, once and again, a path that started on the back of Yao's head and lost itself beyond his back.

Yao, on his part… There was so little he could do, overwhelmed by so many caresses, so many sensations. His body moved by his own, though, because the Chinese didn't feel able to think anything coherent. In fact, the logical part of his brain was lost between Ivan's insistent kisses on his neck and his mischievous hands. It wasn't like he wanted to think about anything coherent, the only things existing for him right then were Ivan, his lips, his hands, and the sofa they had landed on without even noticing.

Both of them let themselves get carried away by the so many feelings they were not used to show, by the blind passion and the certain desire that leaded their caresses to the most appropriate places. Then, their remaining clothes were spread on the floor. A second and an eternity after, they knew by heart the other one's body. The instant after, Yao gave Ivan all he had, and got from him everything he gave. Until, at the same time, a wave of pleasure ran down their spines and prevented them from seeing anything beyond their bodies.

Absently, Ivan was running his fingers up and down Yao's back, delineating this scar that crossed it from side to side. The Asian, who now rested onto the Russian, stretched slightly to give him a chaste kiss on the lips and look at him with a smile.

"And… What do you want for your birthday, aru?"


End file.
